Kasumi Hyoujou
Kasumi Hyoujou (霧 兵仗, Mist Armed Soldier) is a powerful Tengu Yōkai who serves as a minor antagonist and rival to Haruda. He is skilled in Illusionary spells and can bend space at his will. Appearance Although his physical appearance has never been seen, he does wear quite odd armor. Kasumi wears a baggy black short sleeved shirt with baggy black pants to match. His arms and legs are wrapped in bandages which quickly meet up alongside the black gloves and boots he wears. Over his main outfit, he wears a large black cloak. He wears a large "green camo" scarf that covers his mouth and nose and a black bandana on his head. On the bandana is a metal plate that sits on his forehead. His eyes have shown to be piercing red. Personality Although quite secretive, Kasumi lets his presence be know. When entering an area he will put all in the vacinity to sleep he wishes with his unique Illusion techniques. He appears to want others to know he lays in the shadows and is watching over them. Kasumi has shown to be quite the noble type, stepping in on fights that he knows are one sided. His past remains a mystery and is known only by those who have seen his face. He has shown to talk rarely and when he does he simply grunts and sighs. Being a man of few words, he lacks the characteristics of an "outgoing personaliy" but just by his actions he follows the path of justice and believes that Haruda's quest for the Shikon Jewel Shards is noble. He has shown to keep a steady eye on Haruda's actions through his many cohorts that he stationed throughout Japan. Abilities *'Skilled Illusionist'- An extremly skilled Illusionist, his shady personality and skill with Illusions is what made him known as the Servant of the Mist. He has shown to have an illusion over himself at all times that cathces those whom he comes in physical conact with. By clapping his hands together he has shown to "shatter" what his target(s) see and reveal the real world. He has also shown to initiate Illusions through his eyes, despite the fact that he keeps them closed or looks down often. **'Gojūmahōjin' (五重魔法陣, Five Fold Array)- A powerful Illusion in which Kasumi will grasp both of his katana and make a downward sweep. A faded grey light will form a circle infront of him and his katana will "shatter" similar to many of his illusions. The targeted person(s), normally distracted by the shattering blades will not notice the illusion that Kasumi casted. He will move behind the target in real life and stab the target(s) with both katana. Most people don't ever notice the Illusion even after they've been stabbed. **'Matenrō' (摩天楼, Skyscraper)- Clapping his hands a cloud of mist will be released from the sleeves of his jacket. The mist will catch those who inhale it inside of another powerful Illusion. From the illusion, those who have inhaled the mist will see the ground below them shift, bend and distort. They will appear to fall hundreds of feet into nothing. In real life, Kasumi would be wielding either a katana or in some cases other weaponry and pierce the target(s) through a vital spot, normally the chest. *'Flight'- As a Tengu, he has the ability to fly without the need of wings. His cloak has shown to lift up when he flies revealing his underoutfit. It was stated that he basically manipulates the wind under him to allow him long distance manuverment and flight. His speed on land is nothing compared to his speed in the sky. He has shown to move with the wind, a feat that no normal being can do.Although he has the ability to fly without the use of wings if he is trying to intimidate his enemy more he has the ability to grow wings of varying sizes to fly in battle. *'Saimyōshō Control'- Similar to Naraku, Kasumi can call these little demonic wasps to aid him. They work as surveliance and tracking. The Saimyōshō secrete a unqiue poison that is extremly fatal to humans and demons alike. They are however fairly weak and can be killed with a simple swipe. Kasumi has shown to call them in large swarms to take out single enemies. *'Earth Manipulation'- Shown to use minor Earth manipulation spells, he could easily fashion walls, buildings, and weaponry out of earth which he can manipulate in any way he pleases. He has shown to extend a large portion of a wall outward and mananged to restrain Haruda in Rage Mode. *'Sleeping Magic'- By bending his rare Yoki through his hands he can spread a "sleeping spell". Those who have been touched will fall unconcious in a matter of minutes. Those who have already been touched could spread the sleep spell by touching others during the minutes before they fall unconcious. He has shown to put out a whole festival by walking through it. **'Meikiwaipu' (念頭ワイプ, Mind Wipe)- A unique form of his sleep magic in which he will wipe their mind of information he doesn't want them to learn. He does this to those who lear his identity that he doesn't trust. It should be noted that he cannot mass spell this spell and can only use it one at a time. *'Fire control'-Although he rarely uses thes abilities kasumi has the rare ability to control the flames of white fire, and although he has not mastered these abilities yet he is well aware of the power behind this fire. This fire has the power to actually burn yokai and spiritual enrgy ,it is also capable of incinerating physical form. He has yet to do any amazing feats with this fire but as of now he can breathe the fire from his mouth, shoot the fire out of his hands,and make whips made of the fire to attack enemys from afar.Using this fire fatigues him very much so he tries to refrain from using it as much as possible. Weapons *'Ameōnna' (雨女, rain woman)- Kasumi's first sword and the one he has since his youth. It takes the shape of a normal katana with a thick circular guard with a cross imprint on it. The handle has a water like flowing pattern on it. **'Suiton' (水遁, water release)- Gathering his yoki within Ameōnna's metal blade, a swirling torrent of water will fire from where the guard and blade meet. The water will focus around the blade extending its reach and cutting force. He has also shown to propel the water forward in a concentrated jet stream. **'Kōmu' (巧霧, skilled mist)- Gathering his yoki at the tip of Ameōnna, a thick liquid will drip from the tip. From the liquid, a heavy and thick mist will rise up and surrond both Kasumi and his target(s). The mist is hard to see through but Kasumi's naturally unique senses allow him to manuever through it skillfully. While in the mist, he will quickly assassinate the target. *'Hō-ō' (鳳凰, A mythical Chinese bird)- Kasumi's second sword and most powerful. It is a unique for its ability to releases a Golden Flame that can literally "burn" Yoki. It takes the shape of a katana with a shurkien shaped guard. The handle has a floral shaped pattern going down towards the butt. **'Wanyūdō' (輪入道, wheel monk)- Gathering his yoki around the entire blade, Kasumi will swipe down sending a circular torrent of golden flame at the target. When it comes in contact with the target(s) their yoki will begin to burn away. He has also shown to stab a target and insert the golden flame into the targets body, making it even more dangerous. Trivia * He is heavily based off of Mystogan from the hit series Fairy Tail * He serves as a catalyst, someone who Haruda strives to beat and surpass.